Back in Ba Sing Se
by MemoireNoire
Summary: Summary: Katara is the only member of the Gaang that stayed back in Bah Sing Seh in order to help the Earth King prepare for he invasion, during the day of the Black Sun. After a little stroll in the last Earth Kingdom stronghold, she realizes tha she is not as alone as she think she is…
1. Chapter 1:Careful what you wish for

Disclaimer: So.. I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender series nor the caracters. I am just using them for my own guilty needs of so-called creativity. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Katara woke up in the middle of the night, her whole body still trembling,trying to recover from her scarily vivid nightmare. Not again, she thought. It started since her brother and friends left from Ba Sing Se. Each night, the same terrifying images would torment her sanity, leaving her sleepless at times when she needed to be as awake as possible.

She knew that they were not safe. Even in Ba Sing Se, it was possible for their enemies to find them. Especially, when their enemies were the two spoiled children of an insane Fire lord. Zuko and his terrifying sister, Azula. Not to mention her two other friends, the one with the knives and the chi blocker. It was a matter of time that they would capture them and Katara knew it.

At least they would have trouble finding the others, that was for sure. Aang was away, trying to learn more about his chakras, Sokka was helping their father and Toph had finally decided to communicate with her parents. As for herself, Katara did not worry that much. She was a skilled water bender, incredibly skilled for her age, and she was the Earth King's protégé. Everyday she would meet with the most important and powerful men in the earth kingdom and although they would all at first underestimate because of her age, and sex probably, eventually she succeeded in gaining their trust.

However, her days in Ba sing se were actually… boring. She didn't know when the others would return and although patience was one of her virtues, she had grown tired of waiting. Everyday, the same meetings with the same people, with her endless tries to prove king Kuei that the danger of another attack from the Fire Nation was still there. She was of course grateful for he let her stay in the palace, but that wasn't enough for her. Sometimes, she caught herself regretting her choice of staying behind and keeping track of the preparations for the invasion.

"I must be crazy" she signed. A few days before, she would beg for this security and serenity. But right now, here she was, begging for something interesting (bad?) to happen.

"I can t have this anymore. I need to get out. There must be something more interesting in the city." She thought.

…

It has been a couple of days since Zuko recovered from his unknown illness and he definitely felt better about everything that happened. He was officially now, a banished and unwanted prince from the most hated Nation in history, he was betrayed by his own sister and he had to live in the shadows with the fear of someone recognizing him. Ba sing se was definitely a good hideout, but he knew he wouldn't tolerate it for much longer. Especially, when he knew that his ticket to home was still in that very city. The Avatar.

Zuko was still wondering how he could let his flying bison escape, but again, his uncle was right. A sky bison is not exactly the kind of pet that you can hide in your apartment. Particurarly, in that specific apartment where he was living with his uncle.

The tea shop his uncle owned was doing well. Great, in fact. Zuko decided to give his new lifestyle another chance. He owed it to his uncle. And to himself, most importantly. It wasn't going to be easy, that he knew. Not after being the Crown prince of the most powerful Nation. Not after you have been intoxicated with the sweetness of wealth and power. In fact, the odds were not in his favor.

The Avatar was, apparently, also in Ba Sing Se and Zuko was known of his lack of self control. What if he ran into him someday? Was he going to preserve his decisiveness on keeping a low profile and starting a new life? That he didn't, couldn't know himself.

It was past noon and the shop was already full of customers waiting to enjoy their tea. Zuko was not really enjoying his new job but he knew that his uncle was happy to see him occupying himself with something else than chasing a twelve year old boy and his friends. It was healthier. And then, there was Jin.

He had a good time with her, for sure. And, even after he turned her down, she kept coming to the shop (the new one they opened in the Upper Ring now) just to steal a few glances of him, or maybe ask him how he was doing. The whole thing had surprised, if not shocked him. How could someone be so concerned and kind to someone like him? He was a scarred, spoiled if not annoying teenager, with no honor or kindness in him. At least, that's what he thought of himself. "I have to make things right with her too. She didn't deserve that" he thought to himself.

-Nephew, could you serve this to the front table? These men are getting impatient, and from the looks of it, they have to be working for the King. We should not lose the opportunity of making a good impression to royalty.

His uncle cut him from his thoughts.

- Yes, uncle. You are right.

He said trying to sound as cheered and excited as he could. He took the tray from his uncle hands and headed the table where the Earth Kingdom Generals where sitting. They were four of them. Two of them were regulars to their tea shop. They would come everyday at this time, still wearing their uniforms.

- Here is your tea. Enjoy!

- Thank you, young man. Don't forget to praise your uncle for the delicious tea he offers us everyday.

One of them said raising his cup.

- It is an honor, sir.

Zuko couldn't help but smirk. Fools. Just now they are drinking tea from the hands of the man who tried to invade their city not many years ago. But wasn't that the irony? Bah Sing Se was the major obstacle for the Fire Nation to claim victory against the EarthKingdom. And here he was, the son of the Fire Lord serving tea to Earth Kindgom Generals.

- So, how is that waterbender girl? The friend of the Avatar who stayed in the city? One of the generals asked.

That was enough to make Zuko still.

- I heard she is staying in the palace as a protégé of the King while he is away. Did he really leave her here to prepare the war?

- How do know all of these? This information is top secret! The other one seemed worried.

"Can that really be her?" Zuko couldn't stop wondering. "And what about the war they are talking about? I thought the Dai Li try to keep everyone in the dark about it."

- Come on! They were going to find out soon. She attended today's meeting as well. Didn't seem to understand many things though. You know, such things must be hard for a girl to understand.

They all burst into laughter. Just how ignorant could they be? Zuko thought. Had they ever seen her fight? Obviously not, since that would be enough to make every single one of them fear for their own lives if she had heard them.

- Hey, boy. Why are you still here? Don't you have any other customers to serve?

The taller General asked Zuko, voice full of undeniable annoyance and suspicion.

- Sorry Sir. I must have spaced out!

Zuko tried to smile stupidly, bowed and left before he raised any other suspicion.

- You think he heard anything? The younger one asked.

- So? What if he did? He is just a tea shop waiter! What can he possibly do? The taller one replied, shipping his tea with noise.

Idiots, Zuko mused to himself. But they were right. There was nothing he could do. He had decided to live a normal life away from the Fire Nation, his father and… trouble. And it was, trouble itself stepping on to his new lifetime decisions. This couldn't get any worse.

…...

After a few hours of roaming in the city, Katara came across the new tea shop that just opened in the upper district of the city. She heard a vast of praises from the Generals for that shop and after not much thought she decided that she could use a cup of tea. She had a few Yuan on her after all and Bah Sing Seh' s hustle and bustle had really tired her out.

Moreover, that morning she had attended a vital meeting regarding the invasion. It seems that everything was going smoothly. The Generals seemed more than eager to battle and their strategies appeared flawless. At least, in her eyes, and she wasn't that much of a war expert. The only thing left now, was for the King to sign the very paper that she was holding. Then, everything would be ready for them to attack on the day of the Black Sun and put an end to the misery that the Fire Nation had put all of them through.

" A cup of tea before we get back to the King?'' Katara proposed goofily to Momo who was sitting carefree on her shoulder.

And just when she was about to enter the tea shop, she saw him.

Pure shock and perhaps terror took over her whole body, causing her to still and gap like a coy fish in the middle of the crowded street.

He was inside the shop, serving tea to some customers… smiling. He seemed changed (she had never seen him smiling before) but that wasn't the only thing that was different about him. He seemed… peaceful.

But that wasn't enough to fool her. What was he doing here? What is he planning? How did he get into the city? Just why when they think that they are safe from him and his psycho sister he always… finds them? Katara didn't have the time to answer all of these questions, she had to go back to the palace and inform everyone that the Prince of the Fire Nation was here, in the city. "Thank Spirits that the others are not here" she thought. And she really meant that. Although, Zuko had proven himself to be quite cunning and skilled opponent, she firstly cared for her friends. Either way, she could take care of the spoiled brat herself! She owned him since their fight in the North Pole.

"Just you wait, Zuko."


	2. Chapter 2:The feeling of weakness

Ok… So sorry for not updating ( I am probably posting that to myself since I don't know if anyone is still/ ever reading my fic) but… semester exams and self-acknowledged procrastination do not mix well with fanfiction writing. Anyway... enjoy? (I am Too awkward for this kind of stuff-.- )

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender nor the charactes!I will never be too cool to do so! Enjoy!

* * *

She made it to the palace just a few minutes after. A thick coat of sweat covering her forehead, but it was the last thing that she could really care for. When she entered the main hall, Katara came across with three familiar figures. It took her a few seconds to realize that these three slim feminine figures belonged to their long no seen allies. The Kyoshi warriors. For mere seconds, her panic was overtaken by relief. Though, that very relief didn't allow her to face reality. When she asked them desperately for help, the middle one turned around, now fully shown to her to answer. That was when panic took her over again. This time though, it was not just panic, but terror.

Everything that happened from then on was something that she wouldn't be able to describe for the next whole week. It was one of these things that happen in a few seconds, but when you summon it up it seems like an eternity. When the fake Kyoshi warriors started attacking her, she decided that fighting them alone would be a futile and desperate action. So she ran. That was the only thing that terror allowed her body to do. Her eye caught the flying knives that belonged to the tallest of them and she automatically moved her wrist to freeze them on air with the bending water in her waterskin. Then, the chi blocking girl tried to reach her with a single leap, but she was fast enough to freeze her feet on the ground. There was only one left now.

Katara knew that fighting Azula alone by herself would be a waste of time and a definite suicide. Although, she usually considered running away a shameful way of ending a battle, terror had numbed and taken over her mind leaving her without the luxury of deciding herself. In any other similar situation, she would never forgive herself for being so scared, running away like a weakling. But this time was different. She could feel it in her skin. This time, it would not be just a battle with a bad ending, but a battle with her, possible losing her life. She never had that feeling before. Not even when she was fighting Zuko in the North Pole. Azula, was a completely different case. The chase leaded them just outside the palace gates. She could see the Upper Ring standing proud in front of her. Katara could feel the vivid flames licking her back. It was like a snake trying to embrace her into a deadly hug. She raised her speed, but that wouldn't be enough.

When the next wave of heat was reaching out to her, she counted each second and threw all the water she could find at her disposal to it. A huge cloud of steam and dust spread all over the supposed battle field. She could not see her enemy nor be seen by her. That was all she was betting on. Thanks to the adrenaline that was still flowing inside her, she was able to run fast, not feeling exhausted yet. She entered the Upper Ring with such fury, that anyone who saw her certainly considered her crazy. She wanted to scream, yell to them, all these arrogant faces looking at her with such dismay. They didn't know what was about to happen to them, to their city. What was happening inside the city's palace must have bothered them less than what they were going to eat for their lunch. Katara knew that even if she tried telling them about everything she faced in that palace, nobody would believe her. Judging by her appearance, her dusty clothes, her extremely messy hair and swollen eyes, they would think that she was… well… crazy. She didn't know where to go. She was just running, running like a maniac. Sometimes she would turn her head to check if Azula had followed her. She couldn't even recognize where she was anymore. Finally, Katara stopped running. She tried to catch her breathing, realize where she exactly is, and then find a plan.

"A plan about what? Escaping the city? No! The others don't know yet that the Fire Nation Royal family is having a reunion in Bang Sing Se! I have to warn them first. But how?" Although, she was genuinely concerned about these things, it was time for the exhaustion that was building up in her these last twenty minutes (that's how much everything really lasted) to take over, starting by her body. Katara felt her legs just not able to hold her weigh anymore. She felt her whole body melting into the hot sun of Bah Sing Se. So she silently and with no further struggle obeyed to the feeling. That feeling of letting go of yourself and giving up. She fell to the ground with a small sound and felt her head bumping onto something. But she didn't care, for everything was too black to seem real anymore.

...

She opened her eyes slowly, reluctantly. She couldn't recognize her surroundings. Her head was still in unbearable pain. She tried to get up, but the pain drawn her back to the mat, her fall on it intensifying the feeling in every fiber of her body. She wimped and decided that it was too early for another attempt to get up. She started observing the place around her. The room where she was lying seemed nice and cozy, with a little furniture but well cleaned and organized. It was classic Earth Kingdom style. Moreover, something smelled beautiful. Was it jasmine? Katara heard footsteps coming from her left, tried to turn her head to see but she felt like someone had stabbed her from behind.

- Easy now. We don't want to hurt yourself more. Just try to relax for a little. I am preparing you some tea. You do like jasmine tea right?

The voice was familiar, although not so much for her to recognize the person who owned it immediately. She felt secure, able to trust it though. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, instead she slowly nodded.

- Very well. I am going to serve you in just a minute. Let's just hope that my nephew won't be back by that time. He will be quiet... surprised to see you here.

His nephew? Who was that man? Katara tried to turn her head to see but all she could see was a blurry figure leaving the room, probably heading to the kitchen. She signed, realizing that there was not much she could do in her condition. A few seconds later, the man returned with a cap of tea on his hands. He brought it in front of her face so that she could smell it. He was right, even the smell of jasmine made her feel more relaxed.

- Come on. I will help you get up. It is going to hurt a little, but I know that a brave girl like you can take the pain.

The man took her hands and helped her rise to a sitting position. She groaned softly, but finally she was able to move. Katara took the cup into her hands and took a little ship. The liquid was still too hot and burned her lips. But she didn't complain. She turned to thank the man and that's when she realized who the nephew he was talking about was.


	3. Chapter 3:An Interesting Turn Of Events

Hello again! Remember me? No? Well, I wouldn't remember me either since updating is exactly like salad in my diet: rare!(That doesn't mean that you shouldn't eat your veggies though)

But this time at least, the chapter is quite... well, fruitful! Anyway...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar:the Last Aibender series nor the characters.

Reviews are more than welcome!

* * *

The jasmine tea was apparently a lot more beneficial than she first thought. In the beginning, Katara briefly hesitated and let her index finger awkwardly circle the hot cup. When she realized that her host had risked a lot even by bringing her in his house, she decided that it was more than rude to deny his offer.

The tea soothed and helped her somehow forget the fact that she was being helped by her archenemy's uncle. (Well, with this HUGE turn of events though, Katara doubted that Zuko was still/ever their archenemy. In reality Ozai was their archenemy, but then Zuko appeared and soon after here comes Azula with her creepy friends and it was really hard to decide who was the craziest/ more dangerous).

After drinking it, Iroh asked if she wanted some water to heal herself. At first she looked at him with evident surprise, but eventually nodded. The man smiled at her and brought her a bowl full of water. Katara dipped her hands in it and started healing her head.

"It is indeed, one of the most beautiful things and miracles that a man sees, the power of healing."

Iroh told her, noticeably stunned by her display. Katara remembered the admiration she had earned from Jeong Jeong the very first time she had healed herself in front of him. Perhaps firebenders were quite jealous of this amazing ability. Fire was a destructive element, after all.

"Thank you, she finally said to him. For everything."

"There is no need my dear. I know that you would have done the same thing for me."

Then the image of him lying down unconscious on the ground after their fight with Zuko's sister came immediately to her mind. Her futile tries to convince his nephew that she wished no harm and that she genuinely wanted to heal him.

"Do you feel any better now? » He asked her, voice full of concern.

"Yes. Thank you, again. I feel much better."

"That's good news. Now, l will let you sleep. Although, I do not dare to doubt your healing abilities, you surely had a rough day."

He said while standing up to exit the room.

"But… what about… him? Your nephew, I mean."

For reasons unclear even to herself, she didn't dare to say his name.

"Well… he will have to sleep in the couch tonight"

He told her indifferently with a small smile on his face.

"You know that's not what I mean. I am sure that he won't be… happy to see me." (Well, that's a gentle thing to say. Sounds better than HE IS GOING TO BURN ME ALIVE AND ENJOY IT).

Iroh seemed skeptical about what she said, but not for long.

"I am sure he will understand. Besides, it's his sister that caused you this trouble. He owes you that much."

"How... How do you know it was her? I didn't say anything…"

"I assumed so."

Katara simply nodded, not certain if she believed him. She was too tired to object anyway and the mattress she was sitting on seemed so inviting to her exhausted body.

"Besides, Azula is quite talented when it comes to… finding people she needs."

"I guess it's a family thing then" was the first thing that came to Katara's mind, but she didn't dare to say it. She might be many things, but not ungrateful nor impolite.

"So… I don't understand. Why are you helping me? You could have just given me to Azula."

"There is no need to worry yourself about things that didn't and won't happen. Right now you just need to rest. We can talk about it when you wake up. Besides, I have to prepare our dinner! I believe Zuko will take the news of our new guest better with a full stomach!"

His optimistic words made Katara smile faintly. It was a weird thing, but she hadn't felt threaten at all, not for a second. She acknowledged that something was off about the whole situation she was caught up to (a firebender lets her be his guest and helps her heal her wounds that his niece herself caused her: that's a lot to digest).

But she wouldn't think through of this whole parody. She lied down, closed her eyes, and fell asleep not many minutes after. After all, she would have to face a very disappointed and prickly nephew.

…...

A few minutes, no hours later, someone slammed the door a bit more forcefully than needed and the walls of the apartment squeaked. There was a murmured "Sorry". Katara snapped her eyes open in alert. She didn't move. There was some talking in the next room.

"Good to be home nephew. Safe and sound. I am so glad nothing happened to you."

Iroh's voice was genuinely kind, and at the same time full of relief. It was natural, after all. Azula might have as well found Zuko and… well, Spirits only know what would happen then.

"I hadn't been way for that long Uncle. You really need to stop worrying so much."

Katara immediately recognized the owner of this new raspy voice. They started talking about petty things. Zuko said quiet in disdain that he couldn't find this new tea blend that Iroh had sent him to fetch from their supplier (Katara was pretty sure that this blend didn't even exist and it was just an excuse for Iroh to send Zuko away for a few hours). She was glad that Zuko didn't notice her presence in the apartment, but that wasn't going to last for too long.

Katara checked the room for a window. She was going to leave before he knew she was even there. She wanted to thank the man, once again for his help but circumstances weren't exactly favorable. Luckily, there was a window not too far from her mat. She didn't know, however, on which floor the apartment was but she had to risk. Slowly, trying not to make any sounds she removed the sheets from her body and got up. The cool night air embraced her, a temptation to return to the soft mattress. She scolded herself for her naivety and got up.

The pain in her head stung her again, but she ignored it. She was going to be in much more pain if Zuko found out that she had been sleeping in his own bed. She started walking on her toes trying not to make the floor squeak. She was a couple of steps before the window until…

"What was that?"

The voice from the other room had stopped because of a sudden noise coming from the bedroom.

Katara had stepped on the bowl of water that Iroh had previously brought her to heal herself. She felt the water encircling her foot, a smooth yet quite cold touch on her toes. That's when she realized what she had done. Katara froze on the exact moment. Her breathing stopped, as she was hoping from the depths of her being that Iroh would find a way to distract his nephew from the room for a few more seconds.

"Oh, about that. Well, there is something I have been meaning to tell you my dearest nephew. First of all, you know how much I love and care for you since…"

"Uncle. Who is it? "

He asked impatiently, almost angrily. No. Angrily it was. It seems that Zuko doesn't like surprises.

Footsteps approaching her room, Katara slowly turned to see the surprised and furious face of the banished prince who had made her and her friends' life difficult since the day they met him. Their eyes locked to each other for a brief moment, both more than surprised to see the other. Zuko had definitely changed until the last time they saw him. But, she didn't exactly have the luxury of time to observe him in more detail, since the next moments were a blurry mixture of insults, tantrums and of course… bending.

"You? What are you doing here?"

He growled and smoke started coming out of his fists.

Katara's mind was spinning inside her head both because of her injuries and the newly emerged agony. Her first and intuitive thought after all this months of him chasing them was to shove a nice big ice dagger right to his throat. However, she had to remind herself that for the moment she was just his and his uncle's "guest". So she decided to restrain her built up rage and go for a more… civil approach.

"Zuko... let me explain!"

She gestured her hands in a way that she hoped would be interpreted as "I am not here to fight with you so please calm down". Zuko didn't even seem to care about what she had to say. She was the embodiment of his past sins, a living memory of his past failures. A threat to his present peace. He didn't even know her name, but he hated her not only for the things she did to him. Because, honestly they were nothing compared to what he did (and would do) to her and her friends. No, Zuko hated this girl with so much passion mostly because of the memories that she was unconsciously and automatically attached to. His mind wouldn't let him accept her presence here, in the same room with him, just like an organism wouldn't accept a foreign body. She would have to be thrown out.

"What is she doing here?"

This question was probably for his uncle, who was now sitting by door watching the two of them with an unreadable face. He didn't answer either way.

"Get out of here now water peasant!"

He yelled at her, this time a fireball accompanied his words.

Katara barely dodged it. "Forget it! Forget about being friendly and civil". She bended the water from the floor, shaped it in a sharp ice dagger and threw it directly to him, aiming for his head.

"Don't ever call me that ever again!"

Zuko's eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly avoided the undeniably fatal hit. He stretched his arm and prepared to retaliate.

"You are going to regret coming here. I know he is here too. Don't try to deny it. I saw him!"

Katara didn't even have to think about whom he was talking. He knew that Aang had been in the city too.

This time the amount of fire shooting from him was much bigger, and the spilt water would merely do anything. With all her force and weight she fell hard on the floor, her whole body aching, a living proof of her previous fight with his lunatic sister. She was facing the floor, nose touching the damp wooden surface, her arms were covering her neck and head and she was prepared to feel the unbearable heat on her skin, just like a few hours ago. However, she did not feel anything. She slowly raised her head from the floor and saw Iroh holding his nephew's hand, who was now breathing out heavily, his eyes attesting his own surprise. What was happening?

"Zuko, I will not allow this kind of behavior in my house. Our house. It is a shameful and cruel act to attack someone injured. Especially, if that someone is our guest!"

Iroh was peering Zuko with a calm look on his face.

"Uncle… you can not be serious! She is a friend of the Avatar! She is one of the reasons I am stuck in this place!"

Zuko's voice was something between a desperate cry and a decisive yell searching for understanding.

"I will not allow her to stay another minute here!"

_Alive_. He added to himself.

"Well, fortunately, it is not your decision solely. I am the owner of this house too. This girl has been heavily injured by your sister, your own blood. Now she doesn't have any place to go. We must let her stay here, Zuko. That we owe her for sure."

Iroh was talking to him with such serenity and yet the firmness in his words was crystal clear.

"My sister?"

He said those words as if their meaning was unknown to him. He repeated them again, mechanically, and this time he fully realized that peace was a dream that only fools could believe in.

"Azula is here too?"

He said this so softly, almost like a whisper. As if calling his sister name would make her appear out of nowhere in front of them. Iroh didn't answer, he just looked at his nephew with a sad, almost apologetic face and that was enough for Zuko to understand. He opened his mouth to say something, but words wouldn't come out. Silence felt heavily into the small apartment in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se. Three people were staring at the floor, with completely blank expressions on their faces for completely different reasons. Iroh was the first to speak.

- Now… this is no time for further explanations and arguments. We have an injured guest to take care…

"Look… I am going to be just fine." Katara politely interrupted him, a shy smile on her lips. She didn't even glance at Zuko. "I can heal myself, remember? Thanks for your help, but I am now going to leave…"

"And where will you go my dear?" H e asked raising a brow to her.

"Back to the palace? Now that Azula is head of the Dai Li, the whole city is dangerous. Besides, your friends, perhaps for the better, are not here now…"

"What? How do you know?"

Zuko practically asked the question Katara was about to ask, but she decided to show no emotion or indication to the former General's claim.

"Well, she was fighting Azula on her own, and when I found her, she was all by herself, unconscious. The Avatar would never allow this."

He was right. Aang would never allow this. They were a team after all. They would never let anyone fight on his own. Especially, if it was about fighting Azula. It was time to change her strategy.

"Yes, it is true. My friends are not currently in Ba Sing Se and I have nowhere to go. This doesn't mean, though that I will become a burden to…"

"A burden? No, my dear child. There is no way you would become a burden! On the contrary, once this storm eventually calms down I can hire you to my tea shop! Imagine how useful a waterbender can be for this kind of job! Besides, how can the presence of a delightful young woman be a burden…?"

"You are not seriously meaning any of this right? You can't let her work in the tea shop or let her stay in the house! She is the enemy and she is probably going to try to give us to Azula!"

Zuko was starting to lose his composed demeanor… again. He knew his uncle could be a little... Paradoxical from times to times, but this… this was completely crazy. He could not absolutely let that water wrench rest in the same place with them, as a constant reminder of their history. A constant reminder of his failure.

"I was never going to do something like that!" now it was time for Katara to lose her cool temper.

"Your uncle helped me! I would never betray someone who offered his help for me like that. It is completely honor less."

Her words had found their aim perfectly. Oh, what a satisfaction! Zuko's eyes narrowed and if eyes could kill… Katara would be now roasted.

"However", she turned to his uncle smiling; "I cannot accept your kind offer. I must find a way to inform my friends. I don't want them to return and get caught by Azula."

The thought made her heart tighten. She had to find a way to tell them. Besides, she could not bear to stay in the same room with Zuko for another minute, let alone sharing the same workplace or even worse, house with him.

"There is no need for that. I am sure the news of the Fire princess being in the city have already been spread. As for your plan. I don't think returning to the palace or even roaming in the city for a few days is safe. I am sorry to tell you this, but it seems that you will have to tolerate me and my nephew for a few days."

Iroh told her, smiling so widely that Katara thought that his face might split.

"If she stays here, then I am leaving!"

"Well, you don't have to, since I am leaving first!"

"No one is leaving from this house!" Iroh interrupted, raising his voice just a little, but that was enough to make both of the teenagers shut it.

"You, my dear should know better, that now that the King's General are captured there is no one in the city to protect you. The King himself is going to leave the city."

"I can find my friends and leave with them." Katara retorted.

The former General was looking at her with clear pity written in eyes. This girl didn't seem stupid not to understand the whole situation, and that could only mean that she was still so eager to risk her life for her friends. Should Iroh consider her brave or was it just the overconfident spirit of youth that had taken over her?

"Not the best idea, since the Dai Li is probably going to stalk you from now on."

Iroh whispered as if he was cautious of someone already stalking them.

"What do you mean? "

Katara asked with much more curiosity.

"This isn't about you. Not even about Zuko or myself. Azula knows that you are the only way for her to capture the Avatar, and that's what is more important now. For the time being, she is going to ignore my nephew and me and focus on you and your friend. "

"So she is after me? Is that what you are telling me? Oh what a surprise!"

"But I still cannot tell if she is planning on… harming you?" Iroh muttered reluctantly.

"She won't."

Both Katara and Iroh locked their gazes to Zuko.

"She won't take such a risk. Avatar or not, Azula cannot tell whether he will come to rescue you. She wants you alive. Even capturing you is risky."

He added in an usually calm tone for him, crossing his arms on his chest.

"That's nonsense! Aang would never leave me here. Especially, now that your sister is here too." Katara retorted shocked and kind of offended.

"Perhaps, that is for the best though. Think about, if the Avatar decides to return he is… probably going to be captured by Azula_."_

_Definitely_, Zuko added to himself.

Katara stayed in silence for a while, thinking through the whole situation. Both Iroh and Zuko were staring , waiting her to say something.

"So what do you propose? Should I stay here and wait for…. Something to happen?"

Zuko was about to oppose to her suggestion, but Iroh was quick to answer with an unsuitable for the greatness of the situation smile.

"It would be a clever idea. Azula is never going to suspect that you will be hiding here! And even if she finds out, I don't think that she is going to act. Not now, of course. She will try to keep things as balanced as possible."

Balanced huh? Katara thought to herself and almost burst out laughing from the irony. Azula had invaded Ba Sing Se, dethroned the Earth King and was currently the head ruler of the Dai Li. And just by capturing her she would make things unbalanced?

"So, all things settled, I am now going to prepare your room dear!"

Iroh said in a singing voice, opened a draw that was probably used for storing their bed sheets and starting selecting a few pieces.

"You are going to sleep in Zuko's room, of course since we don't have a room especially for guests but this will do, right? I am sure my kind and most hospitable nephew will not have a problem sleeping on the couch!"

Zuko opened his mouth to protest but realized it wouldn't end up anywhere. Instead he narrowed his eyes and looked at Katara, who was now trying too hard to ignore him and not stick her tongue out in pure enjoyment of his displeasure.

Iroh left the room in order to bring Katara a new bowl of water, leaving the two teenagers alone. There was an awkward slice in the room. Katara was staring at the floor like there was something written on it, still musing if she was actually making the right choice. Her visual field caught Zuko glancing at her a few times, but she ignored him. So there she was, about to live with one of her worst enemies under the same roof. Great. And was she supposed to inform the others about what happened or her whereabouts? She had to find a way immediately.

Katara was too focused on her thoughts to notice that Zuko had left his previous position and was now a few inches away from her. He gasped her shoulders and shook her not so lightly in order to get her attention. Katara gasped in surprised and tried to shove him away but he grabbed her arm and squeezed it too tightly. Too painfully. A small whimper tried to escape her weathered body, but her pride held it in. Zuko pulled her closer to him, throwing her off balance. His mouth was now a few inches away from her ear.

"I don't know what you are trying to gain from this, and I am not sure I want to find out. (_That's a lie_).Tomorrow morning, I want you out of here. And I promise you if I ever see you again… lets just say that you are going to regret not getting captured by my sister. "

His voice was low. He was not yelling anymore. But it sounded more… threatening. It made her shiver and want to take a few steps away from him, but she wouldn't show him any sign of weakness.

"Don't touch me!"

With one abrupt move of her hand, she managed to get free of his hold.

"You think I wanted all of this to happen. Besides, who is planning what? You are the one who is stalking us all this time! And just when we thought we would never see you again, here you are, pretending to be a normal teenager serving tea to innocent EarthKingdom civilians!"

"What I do is none of your concern!"

"It is when you are trying to harm me or my friends!"

"I am not that person anymore, ok? Before this day, I was trying to adjust living here as a normal guy. And here you are; destroying every little possibility of me achieving it!"

"Pff! Accusing others of your faults! What to expect from a Fire Nation Prince."

"Excuse me, but do I look like a Prince to you right now?"

His own statement made him pity himself even more. His previous title seemed unreal to him now, but the acceptance of its loss was even harder.

Katara's eyes widened and locked on him with obvious curiosity. Yes, it was true that the teenage boy that was standing in front of her seemed nothing like the arrogant Prince that was chasing them all over the world. His hair was longer, messier (and more normal she may add) and covered half of his forehead. Katara could detect soft darkness under his good eye. His clothes were the biggest change though. Seeing him out of his armor would be enough to fool anyone who saw him for the first time. He was dressed like an ordinary Earth Kindgom citizen.

"My father" he continued "thinks I am a traitor to my Nation, after what happened in North Pole. A failure. He sent my sister to bring me back. As a prisoner this time. My uncle and I came to Ba Sing Se as refugees. We opened this tea shop hoping that we could live peacefully among the citizens."

There was an unbearably thick pause. None of them knew who should talk next. Katara opened her mouth to say something, anything really, but Zuko was the one that broke the silence first.

"When I found out you were here too… I didn't know what I should do. I thought I would…. Chase you again. But I didn't. I don't know for sure why. I just didn't have the courage to do so. And now Azula is here too!" He said softly. His hand was lightly rubbing the bridge of his nose, a habit when forcing himself to admit something that he was quite ashamed or nervous about.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know..."

For a moment, her anger started to melt and sympathy took over. His next words didn't help her maintain the feeling.

"I don't need your pity! Don't you understand you are destroying everything now! I want you out of this house! For good! You can stay here tonight only because of uncle, but tomorrow, I expect you understand it is best for you to leave."

With that he let go of her and exited the room. Katara stood still for a few seconds, not sure if that alone was enough to make her leave this apartment immediately. However, reality stung her again, reminding that there was nowhere to go. She was alone. And to make things worse, she had to rely her safety on two people beyond any reliability. Furious with the way Fire Nation succeeded in ruining her life once again, Katara decided that for tonight, she had to call it truce with fate and sleep on Zuko's bed. The very thought took an alternate meaning in her head that made her scowl. At least his uncle had left her clean sheets to use.

* * *

A/N: Muahaha!Didn't see that coming, did ya?Anyway, I will try to update more often(trying doesn't always means success). And, yes Azula doesn't know that her dear bother and uncle are in Ba Sing Se...yet! So, our lovely Katara will have to live with her beloved Zuko for a few days! Ah, being a fanfiction writer gives you a strange feeling of power. I wonder why that is...


End file.
